


College Trent x Chuck

by sexychuckietrentylocks



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexychuckietrentylocks/pseuds/sexychuckietrentylocks
Summary: Trent and Chuck are in college and with the finals going on, Chuck helps Trent feel a little less stressed ;)
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Kudos: 6





	College Trent x Chuck

College Chuck x Trent

Chuck and Trent were in their sophomore year of college. They've been roommates for the past two years, growing a close bond between each other. They were both openly gay, but never told each other their mutual feeling of liking one another. 

It was after a very stressful test. They both came back to their dorm, instantly flopping down on their beds. 

“Ughh Trent, I'm so exhausted. My brain like doesn't wanna work anymore.” Chuck laughed. Trent laughed as well, “I'm still just super stressed from the other tests we have to take.” He sighed. Chuck got off his bed and looked at Trent, “Need like a massage or something? To help with the stress? I know they help sometimes and honestly, I'm pretty good at those.” He admitted. 

Trent nodded, “That'd be great, thanks.” He said, smiling. “Lay down and lay on your stomach please.” Chuck asked nicely. Trent took his shirt off then did as he was told. Chuck got behind him and began massaging his back, “Feel nice?” Chuck asked, getting a grumbled ‘yes’ from Trent. 

After awhile of massaging his back, Chuck moved down to his thighs, gently massaging them. Trent kept getting chills all around his body. God this felt good. So good that Trent was starting to get hard, as well as Chuck.  
“Want your chest and abdomen massaged?” Chuck asked in a nervous way. 

Trent nodded, turning around so that he was now on his back. His boner was very visible, but he didn't care. Chuck looked down at his boner and licked his lips, “Uh, so.. you're hard.. uh, want help with that?” Chuck asked with as much confidence as he had while running his hands up and down Trent's body. 

“Mmph, yes please.” Trent hummed, looking Chuck in his eyes. Chuck sighed as he unbuttoned Trent's pants, pulling them down slowly, as well as the boxers. Trent's dick was now exposed. It was huge. 

Chuck took a deep breath and swallowed hard before lowering down to slowly lick a stripe up Trent's shaft. He took the tip in his mouth and began swirling his tongue all around it, causing Trent to groan and grip at Chuck's hair. Chuck was looking up at Trent through his eyelashes as he lowered his head, taking more of Trent in his mouth and throat. Trent met his gaze, mouth agape.

“Oh yeah..” Trent softly moaned as he moved hair out of Chuck's face. Chuck was bobbing his head, swallowing around his tip a few times before pulling away slowly, a string of spit connecting from Chuck's lower lip to Trent's tip. 

He licked his lips then moved up, smashing his lips against Trent's. Trent obviously kisses back, placing both of his hands on Chuck's face while shoving his tongue in Chuck's mouth. Their tongues were fighting for dominance. Chuck won. 

He pulled away, staring down at Trent, both breathing heavily. “Turn for me baby.” Chuck said to Trent as he moved off of him. Trent obliged and turned around, “Like what you see, huh?” Trent asked, referring to his ass. “Mhm..” Chuck hummed as he slowly started to run his hands up and down Trent's ass cheeks, sometimes spreading them and getting a small glimpse of that tight ring of muscle.

“Spread them for me and hold it like that.” Chuck demanded, licking his lips. Trent nervously moved his arms back, spreading his cheeks for him. Chuck's dick twitched at the pretty sight, “Mm...” He hummed while leaning down to plant a kiss on the exposed muscle, causing Trent to jolt forward a tiny bit and sigh from the new feeling. 

Chuck smirked and then flicked his tongue on the hole. He did this for a few seconds before fully running his tongue over it, getting a good taste of it. Trent squeezed his own cheeks as he let out small moans. Chuck ate his ass for a few minutes, getting it all nice and wet. 

He pulled away and began running his finger on it, circling the pretty ring of muscle. He stood up and pulled his pants down a bit, revealing a huge, girthy cock. Trent's jaw dropped at the sight of it. “Help me out baby.” Chuck stated. 

Trent quickly got down on his knees and looked up at Chuck before closing his eyes, wrapping his soft lips around Chuck's length, quickly bobbing his head back and forth, and swirling his tongue around his tip. Chuck groaned and slightly started to thrust his hips forward, causing Trent to gag. 

Trent pulled away and wiped his mouth as he looked up at Chuck. “You're so fucking sexy, Trent. Fuck I've wanted this; you for so long.” He put his finger under Trent's chin, helping him stand up. He leaned in and whispered in Trent's ear. “Do you want me baby?” Chuck asked as he started to jerk Trent off, “Yes oh fuck yes.” Trent whined. 

Chuck smirked, “Good.” He went over to the drawers, opened one and pulled out a condom and some lube. He threw the lube to Trent, “Lube and stretch yourself out for me while I watch.” Chuck said, sitting down on the desk chair, watching Trent intensely.

Trent got on the bed and laid down on his back, spreading his legs so Chuck had a good view. He grabbed the lube and opened it, dribbling a good amount on his fingers. Nervously, he moved his hand down to his asshole and spread the lube around. 

He took a deep breath and then slowly began pushing his finger in, feeling a slight burning sensation but nothing too bad yet. He pushed his finger in deeper, letting out a small gasp as he looked at Chuck. He slowly moved his finger in and out, getting himself used to the feeling.

After a few minutes, he added a second finger, causing him to wince a slight bit, the burning sensation becoming immense now. He pushed both fingers in and out, stretching himself out slightly. Fuck it hurt, but God did it feel good. 

Soon the burning sensation went away, pleasure fully taking over. He leaned his head back and moaned, closing his eyes while finger fucking himself. Chuck had had enough and stood up, getting in front of Trent, “Daddy's turn to make you feel even better with something even bigger.” He smirked, pulling his pants and boxers down fully, kicking them to the side.

“I'll stretch you out a bit more, okay?” Chuck said as he turned Trent over, spreading his ass and going straight for it. He closed his eyes while licking and kissing Trent's asshole, earning himself a higher pitched moan from Trent. 

After a few minutes, Chuck pulled away and turned Trent back over, seeing Trent's face, neck and chest were a deep shade of red. “You liked that, didn't you, you slut?” Chuck said before slamming his lips onto Trent's, both of them having a heated makeout session. 

While they made out, Chuck had trailed his hand down to Trent's ass, slowly pushing his finger in the entrance. Trent gasped against Chuck's lips before pulling away. Chuck fingered him for a few minutes, adding a second and then slowly a third finger. A half an hour later, Trent was ready for Chuck's cock. 

Chuck's dick twitched with need as he got up to get the condom. He couldn't wait any longer. He had quickly grown impatient. “Can't wait to fuck you like the slut you are.” Chuck practically growled as he slipped the condom on. Trent whined at what Chuck said. He was on his back, his legs spread as he waited for Chuck to fuck him. 

Chuck jerked himself off for a second as he walked over to Trent, getting in between his legs. He lined his cock up with Trent's entrance, rubbing his tip on his asshole, teasing him. Trent whined, “Please daddy, your slut needs you.”

Chuck growled with hunger as he slipped his tip in, moaning slightly from how tight Trent was. He slowly pushed more of his cock in, seeing stars almost immediately. “Fuck..” Trent moaned, leaning his head back with pleasure while closing his eyes. Chuck started to thrust back and forth as he put both arms underneath Trent's head, looking down at him. 

Trent wrapped his arms around Chuck's back, lightly digging his nails into his back. Chuck and Trent were moaning, sweaty messes. It wasn't long until they both felt close. Chuck propped himself up on his knees as he continued to fuck Trent. He wrapped his hand around Trent's dick, jerking him off while simultaneously thrusting back and forth.

He started to breathe heavily, jolting forward as he came hard inside the condom. He shakily continued to jerk Trent off, Trent cumming hard into Chuck's hand. Chuck thrusted a few more times before pulling out, taking the condom off and throwing it away in the garbage next to the bed. He grabbed a tissue from the tissue box that was on the stand and wiped away the cum from his hand, throwing it away after. 

“That was amazing, Chuck.” Trent breathed out, looking up at Chuck. Chuck nodded in agreement before laying down on Trent, “I'm tired as fuck now. Let's nap for a bit and when we get up, we can study for the other tests.” Chuck suggested, closing his eyes. “Sounds good baby.” Trent smiled and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Chuck's neck, holding him close. They both fell asleep after a few minutes.


End file.
